Raytan7585
Raytan first visited Board 8 during SpC2k4 and became a reg in 2005. He's a member of the l33t pwnat00rz eliminat00rz. During his time on Board 8, Raytan has run a number of contests: * Save My FF Characters * Save My FF Characters ~The Tournament~ (based on the results of his Save my FF Characters contest VIII) * Save My Marvel vs Capcom 2 Characters * User/FF Tag Team Tourney * User/FF Tag Team Tourney II * Best MvC2 Characters EVER Tourney (based on the results of his Save my Marvel vs Capcom 2 Characters contest) * Best MvC2 Characters EVER II Tourney (based on the results of his Save my Marvel vs Capcom 2 Characters II contest) He also creates the "Daily post your karma backwards" topics for fun. In Ayvuir's 2005 User Contest 64-2, Raytan reached the semi-finals for the first time. He beat meche313 in round 1, Leebo86 in round 2, LokiGamer in the quarterfinals, and finally lost to XxSoulxX in a tiebreaker in the semifinals. In Malaysia's Lowyat User Tournament, Raytan lost twice to Amyvitality66, Round 2 in 2004 and Semifinals in 2005. This is where the sibling rivalry started. Raytan is also a proud Terra fanboy. Even though Terra lost to Dante in the first round of the 2005 Summer Contest, Raytan still considers her the best FF character ever. * I heart raytan. ~Wigs Raytan's Top 10 FF Female Characters 1. Terra Branford 2. Celes Chere 3. Tifa Lockheart 4. Rydia of Mist 5. Yuffie Kisaragi 6. Rikku 7. Faris Scherwiz 8. Aeris Gainsborough 9. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 10. Selphie Tilmitt Raytan's Top 5 Games 1. Final Fantasy VI 2. Chrono Trigger 3. Final Fantasy VII 4. Seiken Densetsu III 5. Tales of Phantasia Raytan's Top 40 Animes 1. School Rumble 2. Monster 3. Seto no Hanayome 4. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 5. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann* 6. Minami-ke* 7. Rurouni Kenshin (TV) 8. The Twelve Kingdoms (TV) 9. Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei* 10. Azumanga Daioh 11. FMA 12. FMP 13. Nagasarete Airantou 14. Ranma 1/2 (series/OVA/Movie) 15. Utawarerumono 16. RoD (series/OVA) 17. Inukami! 18. History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi 19. Futakoi Alternative 20. Grand Teacher Onizuka 21. Honey & Clover 22. Karin 23. Goshuushosama Ninomiya-kun* 24. Zero no Tsukaima II: Futatsuki no Kishi 25. Bleach 26. Onegai Teacher 27. Love Hina 28. Zero no Tsukaima 29. Myself; Yourself* 30. He is My Master 31. Mahoromatic (TV/OVA) 32. Vandread 33. FLCL 34. Galaxy Angel 35. Groove Adventure Rave 36. Chobits 37. Gunslinger Girl 38. Onegai Twins 39. Eden's Bowy 40. Ayashi No Ceres *updated Raytan's Alts {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 29 |- |CyberMachine08 |MechaMachine16 |BraveMachine32 |MyWorldIsTerra |MightyUltralisk |Esper Terra |- |Celes Chere |Rydia of Mist |Terra X Celes |Tifa Lockheart2 |Terra Branford2 |Yada Yada128 |- |Malaysia Boleh |Eri Sawachika |Haruhi Suzumiya |Asahina Mikuru |Tenma Kenzou |Negi Springfeld |- |Asuna Kagrazaka |Konoka Konoe |Nodoka Miyazaki |Sasaki Makie |5857natyar |traytansience |- |Heroic Arche |MyWorldIsHaruhi |Raychan69 |Terraytan |San-Seto | |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Read-Only - 2 |- |WangMachine64 |Ryoga Hibiki |-) Category:Users Category:Alt Whore